Snowboard mystery love
by FireTiger1008
Summary: The gang are on a snowboarding trip and they find out something new about Daphne. is it good or is it bad? Daphne meets an old friend and starts dating him. fred wont be to happy about that and 2 new mysterys appear. Please R&R.
1. Secrets reviled

_disclaimer_

_i dont own the scooby doo gang however the plot is mine_

_

* * *

_

_Secrets Reviled_

The gang where driving to Mount Snortfic for a snowboarding trip that Daphne's dad had organized for them. Everyone already had a snowboard and some boots. So they could unpack then go straight to the mountains. Everyone was so excited and had a huge smile across their face. Everyone except Daphne. When someone asked her if she was ok she would say she was fine. It seemed impossible to make her smile. The gang all new that it took a lot to stop Daphne from smiling and they all hated seeing her sad. So shaggy got out his phone, turned the volume right up and played the giggler and just as Shaggy predicted Daphne started to laugh. Within a matter of seconds the hole gang where laughing! After it finished it took a while before the gang calmed down but unfortunately the smile didn't stay on Daphne's face. When they got to Mount Snortfic they got given the keys to their rooms and they went to unpack. They all raped up warm and headed for the senior mountain peak 1. Before they went down the mountain an instructor came down to check they all knew the rules of the mountain. Fred introduced everyone to the man. "You're the Blake party right?" he asked

"Yeah" Fred replied

"Are you Daphne Blake daughter of George Blake?" he pointed at Daphne. Daphne nodded. "Well I must say it's been a while since I've seen you down here. You certainly have grown! And shouldn't you be on the professional hill? Although you probably want to stick with your mates. Sorry I'm stopping you from having fun and anyway I gotta go teach some little kids how to snowboard. Catch you later!" The man said before running off. The gang all turned to Daphne.

"Like do you mind explaining what that was about?" Shaggy asked.

"Wouldn't you rather I told you in the warmth of our cabin?" Daphne asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Ok.....Last one to do a trick is making the hot chocolate!" Fred said before speeding down the hill. Shaggy and Scooby went next. Daphne gave Velma a smile (as she was obviously scared) then headed down the hill. About 2 seconds later Velma was screaming like there was no tomorrow. "Velma stop screaming you're going to course an avalanche!" Fred yelled over Velma's screaming. Velma stopped and realized it wasn't too bad. Somehow Daphne had sped in front of Fred. Daphne went flying over a jump and did a back flip with a perfect landing. The gang where all gobsmacked! Scooby almost crashed into a tree! "I think I know why that man said you should be on the professional hill!" Fred said to Daphne. Daphne blushed slightly. Fred managed to do a 360 turn and Shaggy and Scooby did 180 turns but Velma was too scared to try to do a trick so they let her of and Daphne said she would make the hot chocolate. Know Daphne couldn't stop smiling! They went to their cabin and sat down on the sofa with their hot chocolate. Shaggy remembered what had happened with the instructor and questioned Daphne what he meant by she should be on the **professional** hill. Daphne spilled the truth to her friends of how she went to snowboarding school here when she was a kid and she graduated to a professional snowboarder! The gang where gobsmacked again! They were also confused. "So why where you upset on the way here?" Velma asked

"First I don't think upset would be the right word to use. But the reason I was 'upset' was because I haven't been snowboarding since I was 11!"

"Like why?" Shaggy asked

"Let a girl finish! I stopped going snowboarding when I was 11 because I fell of my board and almost broke my back" Daphne confessed.

"You almost broke your back! What where you doing?!" Fred asked

"I was on the professional hill and I tried to do a trick I had done on the senior hill and I did but failed the landing." Daphne told her friends.

"What rick?" Scooby asked

"720 triple back flip followed by an air kart wheel." Daphne replied.

"Wow Raphne!" Scooby said

"Thanks Scooby" Daphne gave Scooby a stroke.

"Is that even a real trick?" Velma asked

"Yep I created it and I have been the only person to be able to do it." Daphne said proudly. The gang had some dinner, watched a film then went to bed. All excited about what tomorrow could bring.


	2. Looks like we have a mystery

_Looks like we have a mystery on our hands_

When the gang got up first they went to have breakfast. Some of Daphne's old class mates where there. She was as popular in snowboarding school as she was in normal school. Even some of the 8 year olds new about her. After breakfast the gang headed back to their cabin to get there snowboards. They strolled up to the senior hill. "Sorry guys unless you're going to the professional hill you are going have to turn back." Said an instructor to the gang.

"Why what's happened?" asked Velma

"There's been some kind of snow creature on this hill lately." The instructor replied.

"Some say its big foot! And some say it's a yeti!" said the man the gang and seen the other day.

"Come on Jerry don't go scaring the kids" said the other instructor.

"Do you know who that is?" Jerry pointed at Daphne "That is Daphne Blake and unless she has changed since I last saw her she isn't scared of anything!"

"Thanks" Daphne said. She blushed slightly.

"Well she may not be but like her chicken friend totally is!" Shaggy said.

"Big foot you say!" Fred said "Well gang it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!"

"Like you had to say it didn't you Fred you just had to!" shaggy whined

"Yeah rad to ray it!" Scooby added.

"Hey your mystery Inc! I completely forgot!" Jerry suddenly blurted out.

"Do you mind if we check out the mountain? There may be some clues" Daphne asked.

"No fell free! Just be careful!" Said the other instructor. And with that the gang went down the mountain. Daphne discovered some fur next to what appeared to be tracks made by a pair of skies.

"So whoever did this can ski" Fred said

"Yep and there like totally hairy!" Shaggy added. The gang kept on searching until lunch time with no luck. The gang went to the cafe to get something to eat. Even though they had a lack of clues they were all still smiling. "Excuse me. Is your name Daphne Blake?" asked a man about the same age as Fred.

"Yeah" Daphne replied.

"So the rumours of you being back are true! I'm Aaron Burns we were in the same class together!"

"I remember. And if remember correctly you also had a crush on me!" Daphne said. Aaron went bright red.

"That rumour wasn't true!... Ok it was but don't worry I'm over it" Aaron smiled at Daphne and Daphne smiled back.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you back after all your mystery solving success! Well I would love to stay and chat but I got to go. See you later Daffy!" Daphne glared at him "Sorry I couldn't resist. For old time's sake." Aaron apologized. "It's ok! See you around," Daphne replied.

"Good bye" Aaron said before running of.

"So...Daffy!" Fred teased Daphne.

"Oh man! Aaron is so going to pay for this!" Daphne said annoyed. She looked down at her plate. The gang all couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Daphne lifted her head and smiled at Fred.

"So **Daphne **are you thinking about going on the professional hill?" Velma asked.

"No! There is nothing you can do to make me go on that hill!" Daphne replied.

"Not even if we threatened to throw your new shoes in a river!" Fred asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Daphne answered.

"Like yes we would!" Shaggy said.

"Well it doesn't matter because nothing you can do will make me go down that hill!" Daphne protested. Half an hour later Daphne was standing at the top of the professional hill ready to go down. "Remind me why I'm doing this?" Daphne said to Fred.

"You're doing it because you love us so much!" Fred replied.

"Yeah don't get to use to that!" Daphne said before going down the hill. She travelled so fast! Dodging trees that got in her path. She road with such elegance and grace. The gang smiled at their friend. Daphne did lots of different tricks but she steered away from her own trick. At the bottom of the hill Daphne meet up with Aaron.

"Still got it in you then!" He said to Daphne.

"I guess you could say that" Daphne smiled at him.

"Do you want to get something to eat tonight? As Friends! We could catch up" Aaron asked Daphne.

"Shore that would be nice." Daphne smiled at him.

"Great! So I will see you at the cafe. Is 9:00 ok?" He asked

"9 is great! See you tonight" Daphne said

"See you tonight" Aaron said. Daphne walked over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Velma asked

"He just asked if I wanted to get something to eat with him tonight. As friends before you say anything!" Daphne answered.

"You did say yes didn't you? Please tell me you said yes" Velma begged.

"Yes I said yes!" Daphne said. Velma smiled at her.

"Anyway you on that hill amazing!" Velma suddenly said.

"Yeah you where great!" Fred added

"Like totally awesome!" Shaggy said

"Reah awesome!" Scooby blurted out.

"Thanks guys! You're awesome!" Daphne thanked her friends.


	3. Freds jelous

_Fred's jealous_

"I will see you guys later!" Daphne said

"Bye" her friends coursed.

"Have fun" Fred said miserably and with that Daphne left.

"Don't worry it's not a date Fred" Velma said to Fred

"What I'm not worrying why would I be worrying?" Fred asked.

"Come on Fred we all know you're crazy about her!" Velma replied.

"WHAT! I don't have a crush on Daphne!" Fred protested

"Like come on man just admit it!" Shaggy said.

"I guess she's kinda cute" Fred admitted.

"Good know go tell Daphne that!" Velma said.

"No! I'm not making a fall of myself!" Fred said

"Ok but you could be making the biggest mistake of your life!" Velma told him. Fred wanted to tell Daphne. He just couldn't though.


	4. Kiss and run

_Kiss and run_

Daphne had fun with Aaron. They both had changed quite a bit since they had last seen each other but they still had a lot in common. After dinner they went for a walk. "So...you and Fred are pretty close. Are you going out?" Aaron asked Daphne

"Oh no" Daphne replied.

"Do you ever wish you where?"

"Sometimes I think I do but I think where just really good friends"

"Oh cool"

"So...What about you.....got a girlfriend?" Daphne asked

"Na haven't really found the right girl" Aaron answered. Daphne smiled. They had a great laugh but they couldn't be out all night. So Aaron took Daphne back to her cabin. "Bye Daphne" Aaron said "Bye Aaron" Daphne said before going into her cabin.

"Have fun on your date?" Velma asked immediately.

"It wasn't a date!" Daphne protested

"I know I was just messing with you!" Velma said. Then there was a knock at the door. Daphne opened it and Aaron kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye Daphne" Aaron said quickly before running of. Daphne shut the door then sat down with her friends. The room was silent. Then Shaggy broke the silence by saying "Like I've heard of hit and run but that was just ridicules!" Daphne smiled about her friend's remark. "Looks like Daphne has a new boyfriend.....I'm going to bed." Fred said miserly before going to his room.

"Re too" Scooby said before going to Shaggy's room.

"Me three" Shaggy said following Scooby.

"Don't worry about Fred. He's just tired." Velma said to Daphne. Who was obviously worried about her friend's reaction.

"If I stay up any later I will be to. See you in the morning Velms. Good night" Daphne said before going to her room. Before long everyone was fast asleep in there room. Everyone apart from Daphne. She just couldn't get her head around the way Fred had acted. Daphne new it wasn't because he was tired. That and the fact she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she had shared with Aaron! But eventually Daphne got to sleep.


	5. Another mystery

_Another mystery_

Fred was smiling again in the morning which made Daphne feel a lot better! Maybe he was just tired she thought to herself. There had been another sighting of the snow monster so the gang decided to check out the senor hill again. This time with more luck. There were some ski tracks leading into a cave. Just as they were about to enter the cave Aaron rode down. "Hi guys! Trying to solve the mystery?" He asked smiling at Daphne. Daphne smiled back.

"Yep" Velma said.

"Can I come with?" He asked

"Don't see why not" Fred said even though he had plenty of reasons why not.

"Thanks" He said before putting his board on a rack and running over to Daphne's side. They entered the cave in silence. Then they came to a parting.

"Ok looks like we have to split up and look for clues." Fred said "Shaggy, Scooby and Velma can go down the left tunnel while , Daphne, Aaron and I will go down the right" they all went their separate ways. Fred, Daphne and Aaron came across a room with lots of skiing trophy's but someone had rubbed all the names off. There was a puff of smoke and Daphne diapered! "Come on" Fred said gesturing to Aaron. "Daphne has vanished and you don't care!" Aaron said

"I do! But she is clearly no longer in this room so if we keep going we should find her!" Fred voice was getting louder.

"You are so moody! No wonder Daphne said she doesn't actually like you!" Aaron said.

"I don't care! Let's just focus on finding her instead of fighting!" Fred said even though the truth was that he did care. He cared a lot! They came to another split in the tunnel. They decided that Aaron should go left while Fred went right. Fred was hoping he found Daphne and not Aaron! Fred came across another split in the tunnel. There was a light coming from the left one so he went down it. After about 20 minutes of walking Fred came across a brightly light room. He looked around and on the floor there was an unconscious Daphne! Fred ran over to her. She was bleeding slightly around her eye. "Oh Daphne!" Fred whispered tears coming to his eyes. He hugged Daphne. It felt like it was his entire fault! A tear fell out of his eye. He know knew how he truly felt about her. He picked her up and went back down the tunnel. He headed down the tunnel on the right. All the time he was walking he was worrying and trying to hold back the tears. After a while he met up with Shaggy, Velma and Scooby. "Oh my good what happened?!" Velma exclaimed. They all run over to Fred.

"I don't know" Fred said starting to cry slightly. Fred lay Daphne down on the ground. Velma got out a bit of tissue from her pocket and dabbed it around Daphne's eye where she was bleeding.

"Fred don't worry. She will be ok!" Velma comforted her friend.

"I know it just feels like it's my entire fault" Fred said looking at Daphne the whole time. The gang decided that if Daphne wasn't awake by 4:00 they were going to carry her. They all sat up against the wall apart from Fred who didn't leave Daphne's side. About 25 minutes later Daphne's eyes started to open. She slowly woke up to Fred's face. Fred immediately hugged her and Daphne hugged him back. Scooby gave her a lick and the rest of the gang hugged her too. When Daphne felt comfortable walking and the gang would let her they continued down the tunnel. Fred stayed near Daphne just in case! Then the gang heard a noise "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Please say that was your stomach Scob!" Shaggy begged.

"No" Scooby said.

"I was afraid you would say that!" The gang turned around. There was what looked like big foot and a yeti coming towards them.

"RUN!" Fred shouted. The gang all did what Fred said with no arguments. All of a sudden the monsters disappeared! Then the gang found their way out.

"What about Aaron?" Velma said.

"I'm ok" Aaron said coming out of the cave

"Good to know you found Daphne. What did you do to your eye?" he asked

"Don't know I can't remember" Daphne answered. Aaron had to get back to work so he grabbed his board and left after giving Daphne a kiss on the check. The gang all went back to their cabin. They were all sitting on the sofa talking about the tunnel. Fred came in with a packet of ice and gave it to Daphne for her eye. "Thanks" Daphne said when Fred gave it to her.

"No problem" Fred replied. "So you really don't remember what happened to you!" Fred said.

"It's coming back but slowly" Daphne told her friends.

"Well I want to know! You may be danger pro but you're hardly ever hurt yourself!" Velma said.

"What! I am not a danger pro!" Daphne protested.

"Really! Well what about all the times you have fallen into traps" Fred said. The gang all had a flash back to some of Daphne's danger pro moments.

"Ok so maybe I am a danger pro!" Daphne admitted. The gang all laughed but they were surprised she had given in so quickly. The gang had dinner in that night. After a tiring day they went to bed at 10:30 pm. Daphne had trouble getting to sleep again that night. Around 2:45 am Velma woke to a sound in the front room. So she got up to investigate. "Thought I heard someone" Velma said to Daphne who was curled up on the sofa. "Sorry. I can't sleep" Daphne said. Velma joined her friend on the sofa.

"So what's wrong?" Velma asked

"Nothing I just can't sleep" Daphne answered.

"Come on Daph I have known you since you where 3. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry it's not important and there is nothing you can do to help anyway. And when I was 3 you where 2!"

"Ok but it may make you feel better if you tell me" Velma pointed out. Daphne said nothing and then

"I think I love Aaron" Daphne told her friend.

"That is important but nothing to worry about! It's sweet"

"It's not just that. I think I love Freddie to"

"That's not new though. You have always liked Fred!"

"What! Well I only relized today!"

"Really?" Daphne nodded.

"What made you realise?" Velma questioned.

"Before I pasted out I wanted to see him and when I woke up I was so glad he was there and the first face I saw........I just don't know what to do!" Daphne looked at her friend.

"This is a very old saying but.... listen to your heart" Velma gave Daphne a hug. A tear rolled down Daphne's face.

"Thank you Velma!" The girls went to bed and know Daphne had 2 mysteries to solve.


	6. I Remember

_I remember!_

The next day Fred made pancakes for everyone. Obviously Shaggy and Scooby had the most. The gang sat indoors that morning discussing the previous events and who they thought was behind this double monster mystery. "You all right Daph?" Fred asked Daphne who was in a world of her own.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Daphne replied.

"You sure?"Fred asked again.

"Yes!" Daphne replied again. Then Daphne smiled.

"What?" Velma asked.

"I remember!" Daphne answered.

"Remember what?" Fred questioned.

"I remember what happened to me yesterday. The gang's eyes widened.

"So...what happened yesterday?" Fred questioned.

"I was with Fred and Aaron then there was a puff of smoke! When the smoke cleared I was in a completely different room. Then that yeti came in! And he had a stick. He swung the stick at me and I dodged it. Then I grabbed a stick and the yeti grabbed another one. He just kept trying to hit me! Then he did! And just before I passed out someone with a familiar voice said that the yeti wasn't meant to hurt me! Then I passed out." Daphne told her friends.

"So whoever is behind this doesn't want to hurt you," Fred said.

"Ok so that's another clue but I think today we should have fun and ride down the mountain. And Daphne can kiss Aaron!" Velma added in. Daphne threw a pillow at Velma and everyone laughed even Fred! The gang went to the senior hill peak 1 as usual and shore enough Aaron was there. Aaron asked Daphne to go out with him that night and she said yes. After Aaron asked Daphne out he had to go which was a relief for Fred. The gang had great fun completely forgetting about the mystery. Daphne taught Fred some tricks and they had some laughs when he failed.


	7. Unexpected suspect

_Unexpected suspect_

The gang sat in the front room for a while the next day. "So how was your date last night?" Fred asked Daphne.

"Not bad" Daphne replied.

"What happened?" Velma questioned

"I found out he can ski!"Daphne answered.

"Like what's wrong with him being able to ski?" Shaggy wondered

"Don't you remember! On the hill there where ski tracks!" Daphne told her friends.

"You think your own boyfriend could be the villain!" Velma said. Daphne nodded. Fred who was sitting next to her gave Daphne a hug.

"Thanks Fred but I'm alright." Daphne said.

"Ok but if you want to talk where here for you!" Fred told Daphne.

"I know," Daphne said.

"Why don't we hit the mountain?" Fred suggested to get Daphne's mind of Aaron. The gang agreed and today Fred managed some more tricks and he also failed some more. Fred's falling gave the gang something to laugh about. Velma was kneeling on the ground looking at something. "You alright Velms?" Daphne asked. Velma picked up a bit of fabric and showed it to the gang. "That's part of the uniform for the canteen staff!" Daphne said.

"Which means Aaron can't be behind this mystery because he doesn't work in the cafe!" Fred said. This clearly made Daphne happy which made Fred happy. Daphne's smile soon faded. "What is it Daph?" Fred asked concerned.

"Aaron can still be behind it. There are two monsters!" Daphne replied. Fred gave Daphne a comforting smile. Daphne smiled back but she was clearly still upset. Shaggy and Scobby where getting really hungry so they all decided to go to the cafe. This was turning out to be there saddest mystery ever! Aaron was in the cafe so Daphne didn't look at him and pretended she hadn't noticed him. The gang all noticed Daphne was stressed so they ate their lunch in there cabin. They had dinner in again. After dinner they watched a film. Daphne and Fred where on the same sofa while Shaggy and Velma where both in an armchair and Scooby was on the floor next to Shaggy. About halfway through the film Daphne fell asleep. She started stirring and fell on to Fred's shoulder. Velma smiled at Fred when this happened and he couldn't help but smile as well. Before long the film was over. Fred didn't want to wake Daphne so he shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Knowing Daphne was there made it easier for Fred to relax and get to sleep. When Fred woke up Daphne was still asleep. "Looks like one of the love birds are awake" Velma teased.

"Shut up she has a boyfriend!" Fred said.

"Not for much longer the way this mystery is heading! She would never go out with a villain." Velma pointed out. Fred looked down at Daphne. He felt sorry for her. He didn't understand how Daphne could stop herself from crying when she knows the person she loves could be her natural enemy. "Like did you have a good night sleep?" Shaggy asked while cooking some pancakes.

"Yeah I feel asleep in no time! I was really..." Fred got cut off

"Over whelmed by Daphne's beauty. Surprised she had fallen asleep on you. Caught in a trance?" Shaggy said. Fred glared at Shaggy. Velma couldn't help but laugh at Fred. She had to put a hand over her mouth otherwise she could have woken Daphne up. "Ro I rmell pancakes?" (Do I smell pancakes?) Scooby asked as soon as he came in.

"Shhhhhh" Fred told him. Fred pointed at Daphne who was still fast asleep on him

"Oh rorry" Scooby apologized. He went into the kitchen to join Shaggy. Shaggy poked his head around the door.

"Pancakes are ready. Don't worry Fred we will save some for you and Daphne or you could wake her up" Shaggy said. Velma walked into the small kitchen. Fred didn't know if he should wake Daphne up or not. Then Daphne started stirring. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Fred then she realized she was leaning against him. "Oh sorry Fred" Daphne said sitting up.

"It's ok I don't mind" Fred smiled at Daphne. "Come on we have pancakes waiting for us." Fred pulled Daphne up and led her into the kitchen.

"And the seconded love bird is up!" Velma exclaimed when Daphne came in the kitchen.

"Like come on Velms give them a break! All you have done these last couple of days is tease Daphne" Shaggy said. The gang sat down and ate there breakfast. Then there was knocking at the door. Fred answered the door. "Daph it's for you!" Fred called into the cabin. Daphne walked up to the door to find Jerry there.

"Hi Jerry is something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"No I just wanted to let you know where going to be having a snowboarding competition and I was just wondering if you wanted to enter." Jerry asked.

"Oh I think I may skip this one. Sorry!" Daphne said.

"Ok let me know if you change your mind. See you later!" and with that Jerry left. Daphne shut the door and went back into the kitchen her friends where all looking at her.

"What!" Daphne said.

"Why didn't you enter? You probably would of won!" Fred said.

"Don't be stupid I haven't won a snowboarding contest in years" Daphne protested.

"You haven't entered a snowboarding contest in years!" Velma pointed out.

"Fine! I will think about it!" Daphne said. The gang all smiled when she said this. Daphne couldn't help but smile at her friends. Her plan was to never enter the competition but what Daphne didn't know is that she may have to!


	8. Remote control

_Remote control_

The gang went down to the senior hill peak 1. A lot more people where on it because they weren't as scared of the monsters as they hadn't made an appearance on the hill in days. "Hey Daph I think I have something that will cheer you up about Aaron being the villain" Shaggy said while ridding over to Daphne.

"Shaggy!" Velma shouted at him.

"Calm down I found this remote and attached to it was some more of the fabric Velma found." Shaggy said. Shaggy gave the remote control to Velma.

"It's the same material alright which means one of the monsters are remote control. So Aaron probably isn't behind this mystery!" Velma smiled at Daphne and Daphne couldn't help but smile as well. Know they just need to find a member of the canteen staff that can ski. They went into the cafe to get some lunch and find out if any of the canteen staff can ski. Fred saw Aaron in the cafe and he was where in the canteen staff uniform. Daphne hadn't seemed to of noticed him yet. Fred showed Velma and they decided to get out of the cafe before Daphne noticed but what they didn't know was that she already had. Then they all realised a young girl that's canteen top was ripped standing next to Aaron. "It has to be her she has the ripped top!" Velma declared.

"Know I just need to think up of a plan to capture the monster!" Fred said.

"Fred Herman Jones! Are you saying you don't have a plan?" Daphne asked shocked.

"Yes! And please never use my middle name again!" Fred begged. Daphne giggled. "It's not funny! You can laugh you have a nice middle name! You wouldn't be laughing if your middle name was Herman!" Daphne and the rest of the gang burst out laughing. "You guys can be really mean!" Fred said. Daphne hugged Fred.

"Ahhh sorry Freddie." Daphne said then she whispered "Herman Jones" Fred sighed.

"I would do it back but it doesn't work. Daphne Ann Blake!" Fred said. The gang immediately stopped laughing. Then they started again when they all saw Fred's face. Fred found his friends laugh infectious and started laughing to. Unfortunately Fred didn't stay laughing for long. Aaron came over and took Daphne away and spoke to her alone. When Daphne came over the gang all looked at her. "So....." they all said at the same time.

"Oh my god may dad was so right. You are so nosey. Can a girl even have a private personal life?!" Daphne protested.

"Sorry Daph but we can't help it after all we are medalling kids!" Fred pointed out. Daphne smiled and shook her head. "So....Tell us!" Fred said. Daphne lightly hit her friend in the arm.

"Do you not pay attention in your karate lessons?" Fred asked.

"Yes I just didn't do it hard because I know you would have started to cry!" Daphne said with a smile.

"My dad was right you are so cheeky!" Fred said giving Daphne a cheeky smile.

"Ok you to break it up before you kill each other!" Velma said. They both looked at Velma with a _really_ look on their face. "So...What did Aaron say?" Velma asked.

"Velma!" Daphne said.

"What?" Velma said confused.

"You off all people!" Daphne looked at her friend she was still curious. "Oh for god sake! He asked me on another date! Happy!" Daphne admitted.

"As long as you said yes. You did say yes didn't you?!" Velma panicked.

"Yes I said yes! God I just had the strangest sense of déjà vu!" Daphne said suddenly.


	9. Officially in love

_Officially in love_

Daphne said bye to her friends and left wondering if she was doing the right thing. Fred had gone moody again. Daphne met up with Aaron. Aaron put his arm around Daphne. Daphne smiled at him. They were both silent but it wasn't an awkward silence. You know when your with someone you love and its silent but it's a nice silence. They were standing on a hill that looked over the mountain and a small town in the distance. They where under the night sky but tonight there were no stars but yet no clouds. Daphne's family believed that your ancestors were telling you to get out of the relationship before it hurt you when this happened. Daphne pushed this to the back of her head. It was getting late so they decided to go back to their cabins. Before they went down the hill Aaron said that he loved Daphne and then kissed her passionately. Daphne didn't mind. Before Daphne went into her cabin she cave Aaron a small kiss on the check. When Daphne went into the cabin Velma was still in the front room wide awake."How was the date?" she asked while Daphne was taking of her coat and hanging it up.

"First I'm surprised your still up and seconded...I guess you could say I'm officially in love!" Daphne said with a smile. Fred heard Daphne say this and he then realised he was too late. He had lost her. Daphne and Velma went to bed about 10 minutes later. Daphne and Fred both couldn't sleep that night. Daphne couldn't get Aaron out of her head. While Fred had Daphne stuck in his. He couldn't believe it Daphne was in love with a man that wasn't him. He didn't cry but he felt like he could.


	10. Unexpected

_Unexpected_

The next day everyone was up but Fred. It was 1:00 and he still wasn't up. Shaggy went to Fred's room to wake him to find he wasn't there! When he told what was left of the gang Daphne panicked like there was no tomorrow. "CALM DOWN DAPHNE!" Velma shouted while shaking Daphne but no matter what they did she wouldn't calm down. They decided to split up and look for him. Daphne was just about to give up when she saw someone at the top of the hill she had been on last night with Aaron. She walked up hoping it would be Fred. When she got up she was relieved to find it was him. Daphne ran up to him and gave him a hug. Fred was shocked then he gave her a hug to. "What you doing up here" he asked her.

"What am I doing up here! What are you doing up here? Fred you had us all so worried!" Daphne said still hugging him.

"You where worried about me?" Fred asked

"Of course I was Freddie!" Daphne replied. She let go of him and looked into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know! I guess because you would be at the contest cheering your boyfriend on!" Fred then realised what he said.

"Fred you think I could be happy when you have vanished!"

"Well yeah. You have a boyfriend he would help you get over it. After all you are officially in love with him." Fred started to regret saying this as soon as he had. Fred sat down on the snow. Daphne sat down next to him. Daphne's phone started to ring. Velma had text her. The text read: _We had no luck what about you? _Daphne replied then told Fred that they should go and meet the rest of the gang. Once the gang had been reunited they went to the cafe. It was packed! They found jerry and asked him what was going on. He was surprised they didn't know. So he told them that the snow monsters attacked Adam Smith who had been in 1st place. The gang all became worried. The contest continued and when it came to the 2nd break Taylor James who was in 1st place got attacked. Big Foot said that it was their final warning they must leave or terrible things would happen to them. The contest would still continue as it was an annual event. The gang came up with a plan to capture the creatures. Daphne disliked the plan as it involved her entering the contest but so it was. Daphne having no points had to do something amazing to be able to come first. She had no I dear what to do! Daphne had 2 chances to come first a race (Daphne's specialty) and slope style (Where you take it in turns to go down a track doing tricks to try and get the highest score). Race was up first the gang wished Daphne luck then took their seats. Daphne got to her starting gate hers was next to Aaron's. "So decided to enter" Aaron said to Daphne.

"Yeah something like that"

"Well don't get your hopes up on coming first."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean because you joined during the last round. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to beat you babe."

"Yeah don't get your hopes up!" they smiled at each other then got ready to go. When the horn beeped they were off. Daphne didn't have a brilliant start but it wasn't bad. Daphne road as fast as she could. When Daphne had competed about 1 quarter of the track she was first and by the time she had done half of it she had a great lead. In the end she came first with about 5 minutes between her and seconded place. Fred was allowed to see Daphne before slope styles started. "That was amazing! A 5 minute lead! Daphne you 25th and you have only done one thing! Did I mention your amazing?!" Fred said.

"Thanks Fred. I enjoyed myself but I don't think I will be able to come first," Daphne admitted.

"Oh you don't be so negative! You're a optimist so your positive. Shaggy is negative and you still can't call him a pessimist."

"Thanks Freddie!"

"Next up Daphne Blake who is currently 25th!" said a man through the speaker.

"I got to go. Wish me luck!" Daphne gave Fred a kiss on the check then speed of. Daphne did all kinds of tricks. She combined a lot of tricks as well. Daphne had the last jump coming up and it was by far the biggest. "Daphne is in 5th if she wants to be first she is going to have to pull something real big out the bag!" the man said. Daphne thought. Then she came to the jump. I can't believe I am doing this! She thought to herself. "She's gone for 360 back flip wait no a 540 double bac- no a 720 triple back flip.....followed by a air cart wheel. But can she make the landing!" Daphne was terrified! She straitened herself out. " And she's done it a perfect landing! Daphne Blake has done the Impossible!!!!" Daphne stopped with a big grin on her face. Her friends came up to her! Scooby gave her a big lick. "You did it Daphne! You did your trick on the professional hill!" Fred said hugging her.

"And that was our last contestant! Let's check the score board to see who came first!" the man said. The names where flying all over the board the crowd where cheering "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne..." "And the winner of our snowboarding contest this year is.....................Daphne Blake!" the crowd burst out cheering. Fred picked Daphne up and twirled her around.

"You did it Daph!" Fred beamed at her. But the happiness had to end! The snow monsters came down the hill.

"Yeah guys I will see you in a bit unless Fred's plan fails!" Daphne said. The gang ran off leaving Daphne alone. Big Foot stayed behind and shouted

"Attack!!!" Daphne defiantly new that voice! The yeti went for Daphne. Looks like Fred's plan is working so far Daphne thought as she rode down the hill the gang had gone down. "Not her you idiot thing!" Big foot screamed! "Get back here!" he started chasing after the yeti. Daphne rode past Velma.

"Fred get ready!" she shouted to Fred.

"And know!" Fred said to shaggy as Daphne was arriving. Daphne jumped over the rope. Almost hitting a tree. The monsters tripped over the rope and a big net fell on them.

"Fred your plan actually worked!" Daphne said. Fred glared at her in a playful way. "Sorry" she said.

"Ok so Velma any I dear who this is because I have no clue!" Fred asked Velma.

"I'm afraid I don't! What about you Daph?" Velma questioned.

"As a matter of fact I do" Daphne said.

"Really! Who is it?!" Velma said.

"Aaron!" Daphne pulled the mask of big foot of her boyfriends head.

"Aaron!" everyone exclaimed.

"But why did he do it?" asked Jerry who had come down the hill.

"Because he was sick of loosing. He wanted to come first for once! So he made this costume and a remote control yeti to try and scare the compotation away!" Daphne declared.

"Nice job Daph!" Fred said.

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Yeah nice job sweetie! But I'm afraid you missed one part out!" Aaron said nicely.

"What did I miss?" Daphne asked confused.

"That after I came first I wanted everyone to leave the mountain. So it would be my mountain and......i got to spend all day on it with you Daphne!" Aaron admitted. A police man picked Aaron up and hand cuffed him. "I would of got an away with it if I weren't for you medalling kids, you dumb dog and my beautiful girl friend!" Aaron said. Before Aaron got in the police car Daphne said

"First Scooby's not dumb and seconded you don't have a beautiful girl friend!" Daphne said.

"You're breaking up with me!" Aaron said. "After all I did for you!"

"Yeah!!You built a yeti to hit me around the head with a pole." Daphne pointed out. Aaron got put in the police car and taken away.

"You ok Daph?" Fred asked when they were walking back up the hill.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Daphne replied. Fred believed her because she didn't have tears in her eyes in fact she was smiling happily! Daphne got given her trophy and the gang went back to their cabin to get ready for the party to celebrate the contest.


	11. A good reason to party

_A good reason to party!_

Everyone was at the party but Fred. Daphne went up to Velma and asked "Have you seen Fred?"

"No sorry!" Velma replied. Daphne went outside and looked up at the hill where she had found Fred earlier. Someone was there she guessed that it would be him so she went up to him. When she got to the top Fred was sitting down. She sat down next him. "Why did you say I was officially in love with Aaron?" Daphne asked.

"Because I heard you say to Velma last night that your officially in love!" Fred replied.

"It's not him I am officially in love with!"

"Then who is it?" Fred asked concerned. Daphne looked down and didn't say anything for a while. She took a deep breath.

"It's you Fred!" Daphne said looking into Fred's eyes. Fred leant forward and kissed Daphne on the lips.

"I love you to Daph!" They smiled at each other. Back in the hall everyone was waiting for Daphne. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby went to look outside for her.

"Hey Jerry I think I found her!" Velma said smiling. Everyone came outside of the hall to see where Daphne was they saw her up on the hill with someone who everyone guessed to be Fred. Jerry was about to call Daphne when her and Fred went into a passionate kiss. "WOOOOOOOO" everyone cheered. Fred and Daphne broke apart and looked down to see the crowd watching them. Daphne went bright red but no one could see this but Fred. He laughed at Daphne because she matched her hair. "Nice job Fred!" Shaggy yelled up to Fred.

"Come on we better go down!" Fred said helping Daphne up with a big grin on his face. They held hands all the way down the mountain. When they got the bottom everyone cheered again. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby went over to their friends and congratulated them. Daphne had just gone back to normal colour just to turn red again because she was getting a award for being the first person to be able to do the impossible in a contest and because she managed to come first and only do the third(Last) round. The gang went back to their cabin at 2:30 in the morning so everyone was very tired! Fred kissed Daphne good night and then went to bed but neither of them could sleep because they couldn't stop thinking about each other.


	12. Last few days

_Last few days_

Fred and Daphne were the last up which is expected when your last to get to sleep. You could barley tell that Daphne had been hit know because her eye was almost fully healed. The gang decided to spend the last few days on the hill. Of course Fred and Daphne got some alone time and of course Velma, Shaggy and Scooby teased them. Fred mastered some more tricks and of course failed some more. He asked Daphne to teach him the impossible but of course she refused. Fred wondered if she would of refused if she was still with Aaron(She would of). Velma managed to try a trick and do it perfectly and Shaggy and Scooby managed to make the cafe run out of food! It certainly was a trip to remember. It also had a lot of of courses in it. What Fred and Daphne didn't know was that they had a long future together.

The end (That's a lie it's the beginning)

* * *

thankyou for reading hope you enjoyed it

please R&R

Angel1008


End file.
